Wish Upon a Star
by almeria-san
Summary: When the two best of friends wish upon a star on the same night, weird things begin to happen. And little did both friends know, among their group of friends, exists the strongest mage reincarnated into the world! Soon, their world becomes a fantasy...
1. Chapter 1

Wish Upon a Star

-CHAPTER 1-

It was Sunday night and as usual the weekend always seemed to go by so fast. The next day was the start of another week of school, and as always, Lucii would always go over to Allie's house the night before just to hang out.

At the moment, both Allie and Lucii were sitting across each other at the balcony admiring the stars.

"Hey, Lu?" Allie suddenly turned her gaze towards Lucii who was across from her.

"…Yeah?" Lucii had been friends with Allie since their first year of high school, sure there were times they had their fights but isn't that what friends are?

"If you had a chance to make a single wish right now, any wish at all, what would that be?" Allie turned her gaze back up at the stars again as she asked the question.

"Well, if it was me, I'd probably wish for my drawings to come to life. What about you?" Lucii replied with a slight giggle.

Allie laughed a little. "That would be a neat wish. I wish my stories would come to life like that. But at the same time, I wish life was just like a book. It would be so much easier that way."

Lucii giggled. "Well I would know why6 you would want to wish for your stories to come to life."

"Huh? What do you mean?" Allie tilted her head to the side in confusion.

"*cough* Nakago *cough*" Lucii said in- between her fake coughs as she looked at her friend with amusement in her eyes.

Allie gasped and blushed. "N- No, absolutely not! I- I just think it would be cool to have my stories coming to life left and right you know!"

"Uh- huh, sure, sure. Whatever makes you happy Allie." Lucii said with sarcasm in the tone of her voice.

"Hey, look you! Nakago would be the last thing on my mind you know!" Allie was now as red as a tomato.

"Allie and Nakago sitting in the tree, K- I- S- S- I- N- G. First comes love…" Lucii teasingly sang towards Allie while the other tried to cover her mouth.

"No! Don't sing it!"

Amidst their bickering, and unaware to them both, a shooting star came across the sky. And little did they know that their life would change drastically after tonight…

…The Following Day…

(Allie's House)

The following day Allie had woken up with a start from the sound of her alarm going off. She sleepily got out of bed and grabbed the pile of uniform on her clothing cabinet, folded neatly from the previous night.

"Waking up this early in the morning for school should be illegal." Allie yawned as she opened her room door, and headed for her washroom located across her own room.

When she walked into the washroom, she turned the light on and realized that the shower was on and the steam was already fogging up the glass. Because she was so tired, she didn't bother thinking too much into it she just settled for the first thing that came into her mind.

"Big brother must have forgotten to turn it off the other night. Mom would have been furious if she had found out." As Allie said this to herself, she began to undress herself, and without a second delay, approached the shower room with her eyes still partly closed.

She opens the door into the shower, steps in before closing it again. As she reached for the shampoo bottle with her hand, halfway through, her hand made contract with something incredibly hard, and she was sure of one thing, it was definitely not the wall.

Allie fully opened her eyes at that point to get a better look at not just her surroundings but also at what she was currently feeling. As soon as she looked up and saw WHO it was, an ear- piercing scream was heard throughout the washroom that morning.

…Meanwhile…

(Lucii's House)

"Mmmm…" Lucii shifted a little bit when she felt a soft tug on her shoulders.

"It is time for you to awaken girl."

"Mmm! Five more minutes mom…" Lucii said sleepily with a hint of stubbornness in her voice.

"There will be no more sleeping. And I assure you, I am not your mother."

Lucii stretched and as she fully opened her eyes, at that point, her eyes widened into two huge circles. "S- S- S- S- S-"And then within seconds, a scream was heard throughout the room that morning.

-CHAPTER 2-

(Allie's House)

Allie breathed in and out as she was already on the floor from falling over out of shock. "No way, that can't be Nakago. It's just to UNREAL!"

Allie couldn't believe her eyes, Nakago, THE Nakago from 'Fushigi Yuugi,' the merciless and charismatic highest ranking general of Kuto in the anime itself, AND the leader of the Seiryu warriors, was standing before her in his NAKED glory.

She gazed longingly at his beautiful face with a sigh that escaped her lips. "That's…" But, she trailed off when her gaze slowly lowered down.

"…BIG." She said with shock written all over her face.

Nakago who was watching her with a raised brow allowed his features to turn from curiosity to utter amusement.

When Allie realized what she had just said, she blushed a deep red. "Oh God, did I just say that out loud? Wait, what I meant was it's long. WAIT, NO! That's not what I meant either! AArgh!"

Nakago fought the urge to laugh at the girl in front of him. "You are awfully bold to walk in a naked man, girl."

"S- Sorry! I didn't rea-"Suddenly, realization had struck her on the head like a pile of bricks. "Now hold on just a minute there buddy, this is technically MY washroom, and second, what are you doing in MY washroom?"

"Is that what it is called? A shower? It took me quite a long time to figure out how it worked. I had to watch another woman who lived here do it before I learned." Nakago replied who now looked like he was deep in thought.

"Woah, you WATCHED my mom? Nakago that's just gross!" Allie now had a disgusted look on her face.

"I was not the one who walked in on a naked man, and had the audacity to look upon his person. Hm?" Nakago said mockingly as he walked a little closer towards Allie's figure.

"Wait! Don't you dare put this on me! If you ask me it isn't even big." Allie crossed her arms upon her chest but her embarrassment was very evident even for Nakago.

"Hmmm… you honestly believe it to be that small?" Nakago took another step closer as if to mock her because he knew that she was only lying to herself.

"Wait! Don't you dare come any closer without any clothes on!" Allie tried to move back but to no avail, she only allowed her back to hit the wall.

"Oh? I thought it was too small for you, should you be bothered by me coming closer to you at all?" Nakago raised an eyebrow at her, as he still continued to move towards her.

"Dammit Nakago! Put some clothes on! Don't just leave it hanging all out there!" Allie was now blushing a deep red. "AAARGH!"

…Meanwhile…

(Lucii's House)

Lucii was on the other side of the room far away from what she believed to be her imagination. 'Oh God, please let it be my imagination.' She thought.

"Why are you afraid of me girl?"

"Why wouldn't I be afraid? You shouldn't even be real in the first place!" Lucii realized she was losing her mind.

"If I wasn't real in your eyes, then how can you see me standing before you?"

"W- Well, that's because… I don't know!" Lucii covered her face with her hands. She wasn't freaking out from fear, rather, she was freaking out because she was embarrassed. She couldn't believe who was standing before her; it was none other than Suzaku himself. The God, in the anime 'Fushigi Yuugi'! The most beautiful creature she has ever seen! In fact, the weirdest thing would have probably been the fact that he looked so much like her drawings!

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?"


	2. Chapter 2

-CHAPTER 2-

"So the warriors have finally awoken. Heh, interesting."

Somewhere in the bottom pits of hell where the sun never sets, and time forever stands still, a demon sat before his throne with his servant before him.

"My Lord Kucabara, what are your orders?"

The Lord Kucabara crossed his legs and rested his arms on the arm rest of his throne. "What do you suggest we do Bichura?"

Bichura, Kucabara's servant and follower looked taken aback. "What I suggest my Lord?"

Then right there, Kucabara chuckled. "You're right; a servant is not paid to think but to serve."

Bichura bowed while his face never wavered. "But you don't really pay me my Lord."

Soon, Kucabara was on his feet before slapping Bichura hard enough to send him flying across the room. "You insolent maggot! You dare talk back to me!"

Bichura had his hand on his cheek where his master had hit him, which was now swollen. "No my Lord. Forgive me for talking out of turn."

"Hn. Learn your place Bichura, the next time you speak to me in such a way, I'll have you for dinner."

"Yes, my Lord." Was all Bichura could say to his master who took his seat back on his throne.

"Now, as for the warriors, I'm interested to see who would dare go up against me. Why don't we visit their school?" Kucabara then stood up from his throne upon making a decision.

"As you wish. I will get everything ready." With a bow, Bichura left the throne room without a second delay.

Kucabara had an evil grin on his face. "I'm looking forward to making you suffer, Warriors of the World of Wishes."

…Meanwhile…

(Allie's House) 

At this point in time, Allie was finally able to finish all her morning duties. And as much as she would have been relaxed of that fact…

Allie looked towards the tall figure wrapped in HER bathrobe with a glare. 'There's HIM.' Without even realizing it, a heavy sigh escaped her lips.

'Most Fushigi Yuugi fans would have probably fainted if they saw their favorite anime character in their bedroom one day, and to be honest, I feel like jumping mine, but this to me is beyond normal. Now the question is, how?' Allie was deep in thought.

"I'd probably wish for my drawings to come to life…"

"I wish life was like a book…"

Then suddenly, the wishes that Lucii and her made the other night came flooding back into her mind.

'No way… it couldn't have been the wishes, could it? But that's the only explanation…' Allie suddenly widened her eyes. "OHMYGOD! Lucii!"

…Meanwhile…

(Lucii's House)

A sigh escaped her lips as she leaned against her closest door. 'I should be jumping for joy for having Suzaku in my room right now, so then why do I have the sudden feeling of dread?'

"Teehee, are you enjoying your wish, Warrior Princess Lucii?"

Lucii snapped out of her thoughts when she suddenly heard a tiny, feminine voice speak to her.

"Most humans wouldn't have had the privilege to become the protector of the World of Wishes. Especially have their wishes granted in one night."

"Wh- Who are you? What do you want with me? And what do you mean?" Lucii said aloud, looking around the room. She was surprised to find time was frozen in her room.

Suddenly, a white rabbit with red eyes popped up in front of her.

"My name is Meroron. I come from the World of Wishes, and I will be your familiar from now on."

Lucii widened her eyes in complete surprise. "A talking rabbit… oh God, I think I'm going crazy."

The rabbit known as Meroron giggled. "Silly, you're not going crazy, what's happening right now is really true."

"If that's true, can you explain to me what's going on here? Cause frankly I'm really lost." Lucii now regained her calm self as she stood up straighter.

"Alright. You remember the wish you and your friend made the other night?"

Lucii nodded. That's right the night she hanged out with Allie.

"I wish my drawings would come to life…"

"I wish life was just like a book…"

"Well, those wishes were transmitted to our Queen Serain the World of Wishes. Long story short, she granted your wishes because she knew you both had potential to become protectors…"

Lucii widened her eyes. "So even Allie is in the same position?" she thought of how the other night she had been chanting 'Nakago' the whole time.

Meroron nodded with a smile. "That's right. I think she might be meeting her familiar very soon too. I wonder how it's going to turn out."

Lucii now had a worried look on her face as she stared out the window. 'Allie… I hope your okay…'

…Meanwhile…

(Allie's House)

Allie shoved every book and binder in her bag that she knew she might need for school that day.

Nakago turned from where he stood and noticed Allie packing his things into her bag. "Where do you intend to go?"

Allie let out an irritated sigh. "I don't know how you taught yourself when you were a kid, but in this world, what is it?"

"Well, it's basically a place people go when we want to learn something." Allie explained while she placed her backpack over her shoulder.

Am I able to attend such a place?" Nakago took a step forward as he said those words.

"Listen Nakago, I would just LOVE to bring you along but the thing is, in order to go there, you need to actually be PART of the school. And it's the middle of the year, they won't exactly be too happy on seeing you pop up all of a sudden."

"Why don't you just put him back in your story, and bring the story with you, with Him in it."

Allie let out a shriek when she heard a male voice speak out of nowhere. "Who's there?" 

Suddenly, a small, pink, fluff ball with big, black, round eyes, and two devil- like wings and tail appeared in front of the door.

"What exactly ARE you?" Allie tilted her head in wonder as she examined the creature in front of her.

"Hi there! The name's Cheropin. I'm from the World of Wishes and starting today, I'm gonna be your familiar."

Allie shocked her head in disbelief. "Today just keeps getting weirder and weirder by the second."She turned to look at the clock and noticed it was already 7:15, and since she had to walk, she had no time to waste.

"Listen, since you seem to know a lot about what's going on than I do, I suggest you come with me. As for you…" she turned to look at Nakago.

"Grab the story he was normally suppose to be in then say, 'Ecrire'."

Allie did not what Cheropin said and grabbed the notebook Nakago was in. "Ecrire." Then, with a bright flash of light, Nakago was gone. "That's taken care of. Let's go."

…Meanwhile…

(Lucii's House)

Lucii had just placed the last binder she could fit in her bag before closing it, and looked at Suzaku's figure.

"What's the matter Lucii?" Meroron floated close to Lucii and looked at her questioningly.

"I want to bring Suzaku to school to show Allie, but I can't just let a man with wings walk around the school. A God no less." Lucii explained with an exasperated sigh.

"Why don't you just put him back into the drawing paper? It'll be easier, rather than having to hide him from people."

Lucii turned to look at Meroron with surprise. "I can do that?"

"Of course. Just pull out the paper he was originally in then say, 'Ecrire'."

"Oh, okay. I guess that's easy enough." Lucii grabbed the black piece of paper on her desk then faced it towards Suzaku. "Ecrire." Then with a flash, he was back on paper.

"See, easy as cake." Meroron had a grin on her face.

"Alright, now that, that's settled, let's get going." Lucii grabbed her bag, and Meroron was placed into her arms, before she headed out the door.


End file.
